KakaKabu Kakashi X Kabuto
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Kakashi Hatake dies unexpectedly during his fight with Pein's Devapath. His lover, Kabuto Yakushi began grieving over his corpse. Looking on the bright side, he remembers all the good times they had together. My first yaoi fic. Rated M for later chapters
1. Coping With Death

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to reupload this since I just figured out how to work everything, sorry.**

**Also, I've been asked to tell you guys that this is an AU (I think that's what the person called it) but it barely has anything whatsoever to do with the original plotline of Naruto.  
><strong>**This is a yaoi story, boy/boy love, so don't like, don't read. And please refrain from flamming. Thank you and please review.**

* * *

><p>KakaKabu<br>Chp. 1

**Prologue**  
>"Kakashi!" I yelled into the night sky as his body fell limply in my arms. Tears streamed down my face as his lifeless eyes gazed up at me. I hugged him closer to me, burying my face in his hair. I rocked back in forth, whispering. "No, no...don't leave me my love...no, please stay..." I could feel the warmth slowly leaving his body and I knew he was gone. I bowed my head in defeat and continued to cry. The rain pounded loudly around us and I shivered as it struck my exposed skin.<br>"Oh Kakashi..." I whispered into his hair, running my fingers along his face gently. "I wish I could have said I loved you one more time..." The tears continued to fall and I was suddenly engulfed by his familiar scent. I sighed heavily, remembering the way he had looked at me, his eyes brimming with love and the memories came back...

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Kabuto-kun, you need to be more careful..." Kakashi sighed lovingly, wrapping a bandage around my wounded arm.<p>

"I know, Kakashi watashi no ai...I'll try and be more careful next time..." I looked down, and begun playing with my hands.

He stretched his arm out and carressed my face, making me look up. He smiled slightly. "Maybe jumping through that window wasn't the best idea..."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks grow hot. "But, Kakashi, if they had discovered me there with you, I'd have been reported as an Otogakure spy and we'd never see each other again! I HAD to do it...for my sake and yours."

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Ā,-ai, I know, I know, but you really should have been a little more careful...then we could have prevented this." He gazed down at my body, which was covered from head to toe in scratches.

I shrugged slightly in his arms. "I didn't know what else to do, watashi no ai," I whispered, closing my eyes in the presence of his warmth.

He kissed my forehead. "It's alright love...come on...we need to give you a nice and relaxing bath." He smiled and stood up, helping me to my feet as well. I leaned in against him. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, stop it! That tickles!" I laughed, my face turning bright pink.<p>

He smiled and stopped tickling my side. "Oh, alright then." He picked the wash rag back up and  
>began to wash my back again.<p>

I sighed, closing my eyes as he continued to wash my body slowly. I felt myself slowly drift to sleep  
>and was soon awakened by his voice. "Kabuto? Kabuto my love? Honey, you need to wake up now." He rested his hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. I forced my eyes open. "Huh, why?"<p>

He smiled and pointed to my body. "You're getting all pruney, love." He laughed and beckoned for  
>me to stand up. "Come on...let's get you dressed."<p>

* * *

><p>He rummaged through my closet, looking for some clothes. "Hmmm...what shall we have you wear today?" He had his back turned away from me.<p>

I shrugged. "Heck if I know."

He looked over his shoulder at me. I looked down and blushed, avoiding his gaze. He walked over and drapped his arm around my shoulders. He laughed. I looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

He continued to laugh and covered his mouth with his free hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head again, finally calming down. "All you have is purple, love...you need more of a variety."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know...but how is that even remotely funny?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it was."

* * *

><p>The rain continued to grow louder and hit against my skin harder, as another memory flashed<br>across my mind...

* * *

><p>"Kabuto, what are you doing?" Tayuya yelled at me as I pushed past her and ran towards the forest. The Chunnin exams had begun and Lord Orochimaru was moving in for his kill against the legendary 3rd Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.<p>

"Kabuto!" She yelled again, throwing a kunai in my direction. I dodged it hesitantly and ran  
>faster. I heard her footsteps behind me, which was followed by an echo of voices.<p>

"Let him go, Tayuya." Sakon urged her.

"Yeah, he knows what he's doing." Ukon agreed, glancing back at me.

I felt their gazes pierce my back as I continued to run towards the darkening forest. Once I had reached a spot far enough away from the battle arena, I collapsed into a heap on the ground. My brain was swarming. Even after all this time, I wasn't quite sure where my loyalties lie. I had a nagging feeling that I was somehow forced into Lord Orochimaru's grasp. This thought brought me to my knees. I feel used. Torn. And so, without doing it consiously, I began to cry.

"Kabuto!" I looked up to see who called my name, unable to pinpoint it's owner. God I was so out of it right now. Damn this foul wretched world! I slammed my fist on the ground, and began to cry some more.

"Kabuto? Kabuto, my love, is that you?" the voice came again, and it sounded as if it was right beside me. I looked up to see who it was. Kakashi. I was so thankful for his presance now, when I felt like dying. He placed his hand on top of my fist, uncurling my fingers. His eyes met mine.

"What's wrong Kabuto? Why are you acting so strange?" He whispered.

I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "I don't know." I said, my voice coming out as a whisper.

He stroked my face with the palm of his hand. "If it's about the ambush, I understand, it's not your doing..."

I shook my head, feeling as if I was about to throw up. "No, you don't understand...you're Hokage is being assassinated as we speak...and it's parcially my fault."

I heard his sharp intake of breath. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke. "I don't believe it is, Kabuto." I could tell he was recovering from the blow of my words.

"But it is..." I whispered. "I helped recruit the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand...I told them our plans to destroy the Hidden Leaf."

There was more silence, followed by him crying as well. He hugged me tightly. "Oh Kabuto!" he stroked my back and we sat there for the longest time. Not moving. Not breathing. Until we heard the scream that prooved, in truth, that Hiruzen Sarutobi was indeed dead.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter sucks...it is my first yaoi story after all. But _please_ continue reading. I promise after this chapter, it gets WAY better.**


	2. Thanks For Breakfast

**A/N: This has barely anything to do with the original Naruto plot. Thank you and please review.**

KakaKabu  
>Chp 2.<p>

"Kabuto, why didn't you tell me? I would have understood...and why Sasuke?" Kakashi begged.

I looked down at my feet. "Lord Orochimaru needed a new body, and he thought that not any body would just do. He wanted Sasuke's because his ability to weild the Sharingan." My voice lowered to a slight whisper. "I offered him my own body but he wouldn't take it. He said I'm more than one of his mere pawns...I'm much more special."

His grip around my waist tightened slightly, pulling me in closer to him. His voice was filled with slight disguest. "How could you offer yourself to that...that...that snake! Kabuto, darling, you shouldn't have to sacrafice anything for that low-life bottom-feeding bastard!" He was breathing heavily and I leaned up to kiss his lips softly. I ran my hand along his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Kakashi, I know, love...believe me, I know..."

"Then why did you..?" His voice trailed off and we were left gazing at each other in awkward silence.

I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze. "I'm obliged to, love. I'm forever bound to Lord Orochimaru..." I closed my eyes, wanting to drop the subject.

Kakashi apparently thought otherwise. His voice was barely more than a whisper. "Kabuto why would you even think of doing that? To yourself...to me."

I opened one eye to gaze up at him. "I made that agreement before I even met you..."

"But you're still considering it?" His voice was gruff from holding back tears.

I ran my hand through my hair, letting out another sigh. "Yes...as a matter of fact...I have..."

His eyes were betraying the sadness he felt. "Why?" he mouthed, unable to speak the word.

"I thought about it...a lot...and I decided, if you ever did die..." I closed my eyes again, taking a deep breath. "That I wouldn't be able to stand living without you by my side. And so I thought...that I'd at least be of some use before I chose to leave this world...and Lord Orochimaru seemed the best choice."

His face was now inches from mine. "How could you even think that? Kabuto, my love, promise me, no matter what happens to me, that you will not sacrafice your body to HIM." he snorted the word, and kissed my lips.

"Alright. I promise." I whispered against his warm lips.

He smiled and held my hand, twining our fingers together. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

><p>"Kabuto...are you sleeping?" Kakashi whispered.<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I grumbled.

"Well, it looks like you're awake now..." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I searched around blindly for my glasses. "Dammit, where'd I put them...?"

"Here." Kakashi said, handing them to me. I put them on and looked over at the clock. "Whaa? Kakashi-kun, it's 3:57 in the freaking morning...what are you doing waking me up this early?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could respond, a low rumbling sound came from his stomach.

I laughed slightly. "Hungry, hmm?"

He nodded pitifully. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you make yourself something to eat then?"

He held up his hands, which were red and covered in bandages. "I burnt my hands trying." He bowed his head in embaressment.

I laughed again. "Oh wow. The great sharigan warrior Kakashi can copy an enemys moves in the blink of an eye, yet he doesn't know how to make a simple breakfast. Come on, love, I'll make you something."

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted throu

* * *

><p>The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the small apartment and Kakashi smiled in delight. "You really are great, you know that?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed and flipped the bacon.<p>

"I guess I am." He kissed my neck and I jumped slightly, burning my finger. "Itai! That hurt..." I whimpered, babying my finger.

"Let me see..." He said, examining my finger. "Yeah, it's definantly burnt..." He kissed my finger and wrapped a small bandage around it.

I smiled, "Thank you, Kakashi watashi no ai...now I must get back to our breakfast." He nodded, and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you eating it? And after I went through all the trouble..."<p>

He looked at me from across the table. "It's not that I don't WANT to eat it...I can't..."

"Why not?" I said, frowing slightly.

He held up his bandaged hands again. "My hands are swollen..." His stomach rumbled again, louder this time.

I sighed. "And you want me to feed you?"

He nodded. "That would help..."

I scooted my chair next to his and picked up his fork. "You better be greatful for this..."

He smiled. "I am, ai."

I shook my head and began feeding him.

* * *

><p>"Come on...why not?" He said around his piece of bacon.<p>

"Because, I'm full..." I said, looking down.

"Please?" He begged.

"Fine..." I said, moving closer and biting off a piece of the bacon. I chewed it slowly. "There...happy?"

He nodded, swallowing his piece. "Very."

I shook my head, grumbling. "...still don't see what the point of that was..."

He shrugged and I smacked his shoulder lightly. He smiled flirtatiously. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." I stood up, grabbing the dishes and pulled his hair playfully. He ducked his head. "Stop it!"He squeaked, his face turning slightly red. I smiled, and started the water for the dishes. He walked up behind me and tugged on my ponytail lightly. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled widely, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears. I shook my head lovingly. "You're silly..."  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist again. "And you're sexy."<p>

I laughed. "Oh, am I? I didn't realize..." I began to wash the dishes slowly and he buried his face in my neck. "Kabuto...?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking up from the plate I was washing.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

"I love you too...always have, always will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to mention the translations in the last chapter...**

**Ai = Love  
><strong>**Watashi no ai = My love  
><strong>**Itai= Ow**

**If there's any I'm missing, I'm sorry.**


	3. A Day At The Beach

**A/N: This is barely related to the original Naruto plotline at all, so please no flame.**

**Implied SasuNaru and ItaKisa XD**

* * *

><p>KakaKabu<br>Chp.3

"Kabuto, love, how would you feel about going to see a movie?" Kakashi asked, sitting on the arm of  
>the couch.<p>

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Huh...what movie?"

The lights flashed off suddenly and he shined a flashlight in his face, making his features seem more scary. He raised his eyebrows and said spookily. "Dawn of the Dead."

"No." I said instantly.

His face fell. "Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Why not?" He whined.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked away. "'Cuz I don't like zombies."

"But you have Dead-soul Jutsu!"

"That's different!" I objected. "I can control them...so they don't eat me!"

He smirked. "I think you're just scared."

"So what if I am?" I pouted.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you forced me into this..." I said, sliding into my seat.<p>

He shrugged. "It's what I do." He took the seat beside me, smiling.

I ate a piece of popcorn slowly, waiting for the movie to start. He took my hand in his, interlocking our fingers together. I looked up at him and tried to smile. The best I could come up with was a slight grin. He kissed the side of my head. "You'll be fine, love. It's not even scary...these movies are so cheesy that it's not even funny." I nodded and looked up at the screen, waiting for the movie to begin. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>"AH!" I yelled and buried my face in my hands. Kakashi looked over at me, his eyes wide. "That really scared you?"<p>

I nodded, not daring to look up. The sound of flesh being torn apart and screams filled my ears. I closed my eyes, shutting them tight and covered my ears. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..." I whispered to myself over and over. I felt him tug at my arm but I didn't dare let him win.

He tried pulling harder and finally suceeded. I looked up at him, scared. "Is it over?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, love...we're leaving."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He stood up and I followed him out the theater doors. Neither of us said a word.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kabuto...I didn't know it'd be that scary..." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. I looked over at him and smiled some. "It's okay..." I whispered, closing my eyes at his touch. He turned and laid on his side, propping his head up with his arm.<p>

He gazed down at me and kissed my lips. "I really AM sorry, watashi no saiai no hito..." He said, closing his eyes.

"Kakashi-kun, look at me..." I said and he opened one eye to look at me. "I already said it's okay...I forgive you...you're kind of overreacting to this, love..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I know...it's just I can't stand the thought of you being scared...and it's all my fault..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it..." I said, smiling and pulling him on top of me.

* * *

><p>I fliched as the rain continued to pelt against my skin and the water brought back a warmer memory...<p>

* * *

><p>"How would you feel about taking a vacation and going to the beach with me?" Kakashi asked from the doorway, looking up from what he was reading.<p>

"Uh...the beach? Not really sure..."

He laid his book on the kitchen table and walked over beside me. "Come on it'll be fun..."

"Better not be any zombies this time..." I grumbled.

He laughed and poked my side. "Of course not. Zombies on a beach, seriously?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'll go...anyone else going?"

He scratched his head in thought. "Well, I was thinking of maybe taking Pakkun with us...he does need to walk more...he's getting kind of fat. And maybe you could bring Sasuke as well? I'm sure he'd enjoy it..."

I nodded. "I guess I could talk to Sasuke about it...he might want to join, but I highly doubt it..."

"Well it's worth a try isn't it?" He asked, kissing my neck.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, do you want to join me and Kakashi at the beach...?" I asked, knowing the answer.<p>

He looked up from his training. He wiped his face on his shirt. "Uh, sure...when?"

"Oh, okay, then I understa- wait what?" I asked, looking at him.

"I said okay...I just need to know the time."

"Uh...I don't know, about an hour?"

"Okay." he said and went back to his training.

I started to walk away. "I hope this doesn't turn out too bad..." I whispered to myself.

"What? Did you say something Kabuto?" Sasuke called after me.

I shook my head and continued walking. "Nothing at all, Sasuke. Nothing at all..."

* * *

><p>"So he agreed?" Kakashi asked, smiling.<p>

"Yeah, I mean, I was a little shocked myself..." I said, smiling back at him.

He kissed my lips and poked my side. I made a slight yelping noise and he laughed. "Oh, Kabuto, you're so out of it these days..."

"Yeah, I know..." I said, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"So...shall we get ready then?"

I nodded and we headed toward the bedroom, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Pakkun get back here with my towel you mutt!" Kakashi yelled, chasing after the dark brown dog.<p>

I laughed, clutching at my stomach, tears rolling down my face.

Kakashi tackled Pakkun to the ground and wrestled his towel away. He looked up at me. "Think that's funny do you?" He smiled and walked over to me, crouching down in front of where I was sitting. He kissed my lips.

Sasuke looked up from trying to get a tan. "Gay."

Kakashi looked over at him. "Well you weren't saying that when you were off fucking Naruto during training, now were you?"

Sasuke fell silent and took a sip of his iced tea. "So what?"

Kakashi ignored him and looked back at me. "How about going swimming, ai?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Hmm, that sounds tempting but how about we eat first."

"But, I-" he was cut off by a low growling sound coming from the his stomach. "Oh, alright...what do we have?"

I laughed and pulled the basket over. I began rummaging through it. "Hmm, we have dongo, ramen, peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches and soda."

"That's it?" He raised a silver eyebrow at me.

"It's all we had, watashi no ai..."

"Oh okay..." He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Want anything?"

Sasuke pulled his sunglasses down. "I'll tell you what I want. I want you to leave me alone."

Kakashi frowned and threw a sandwhich at him, "Fine, PB and J it is then."

Sasuke looked at the sandwhich in his lap. "I said I didn't wa-" He dodged as a soda can went flying past his ear.

Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Damn..."

I laughed and clutched my stomach again. "Wow you guys...just wow."

* * *

><p>"Marco!" Kakashi called out, searching around blindly in the water.<p>

"Polo." I said, tracing my finger on the ocean's surface.

"Marco!' He called again.

"Your mother." Sasuke said from a few feet away.

"Your face." Kakashi retorted.

"Your life." Sasuke dissed.

I felt something pull at my swimtrunks. I looked down and saw a dark figure. "What the-?" I was cut off as it emerged. "K-Kisame, what are you doing here?"

"Kisame?" Kakashi said, running into him and falling back into the water. He opened his eyes. "Whoa."

"Hey..." Kisame said gazing around.

Sasuke took a step forward. "Where's Itachi?"

Kisame pointed towards the beach. "He should be over there..."

Sasuke stomped out of the water and onto the beach over towards Itachi. He lunged at him and

Itachi bent over, laying out the towels. Sasuke wound up flying over Itachi's head and tripped over his own feet, winding up with a mouthful of sand. He spat it out. "Dammit!" he growled.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke growled and sat up, folding his arms across his chest in some sort of tantrum.

Kisame looked back at us. "Anyway...what are you guys doing out here?"

Kakashi draped his arm around my shoulder. "We're just on vacation...and you?"

Kisame sighed. "I'm here for...he doesn't have much time...and he..." Kisame was cut off by Sasuke yelling.

"OH YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, ITACHI! I'LL SHOW YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

Itachi looked up from tanning. "Oh yeah? Bite me shrimp."

Sasuke growled and Kisame shook his head. "I swear those two...at this rate Itachi will definantely crack...if he doesn't die fighting Sasuke, hitting his head on a wall would surely do the trick."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I'll say..."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled again.

Kisame sighed. "Just great." He rushed out of the water and grabbed Sasuke by his necklace.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KISAME? LET ME AT 'EM! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

Itachi was facing the other way and put his fists up in the air. "What'cha want, what'cha want?"

"I'M OVER HERE YOU BLIND PIECE OF ASS! TURN AROUND!"

I shook my head and stared at Kakashi. "I swear..." I smiled.

"Yeah..." He said, kissing my lips.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS SO GAY YOU TWO!"

Kakashi picked up a seashell and threw it at Sasuke. This time, he didn't miss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has to be my favorite chapter. :]**


	4. Happy Anniversary

**A/N: This story has barely anything to do with the original plot of Naruto. Thanks and please review.**

KakaKabu  
>Chp. 4<p>

"Kakashi-kun...what's this all about?" I asked as we walked through the front door of his apartment.

He moved so that he was standing in front of me, placing his finger to my lips. "Shhh, watashi no ai...this is a very special night...you know what it is?" He said smiling.

I shook my head and he frowned slightly. He seemed hurt. "You don't know what today is?"

I shook my head again and kissed his finger. "Enlighten me, ai...what is today?"

He looked down at his feet, his ears growing red with embarressment. "Today...it has been two years since we confessed our love for each other, watashi no ai...remember?"

I widened my eyes. "So then today is November 18?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

I kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry, love! I didn't mean to...I've just had a lot on my mind lately..."

He hugged me. "It's okay, ai, I understand..."

I sniffed the air. "Is something burning...?"

He shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "No, I, um...kind of made us dinner..." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You know me...and my awesome cooking skills."

I laughed. "You actually cooked, love? How sweet of you. What is it?"

He joined in my laughter and continued to rub his head. "Well, it's supposed to be...um...spaghetti..."

I smiled. "Is it done?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go eat." I said, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, ai, this is really good!" I said, trying to chew the mush that was my food.<p>

He smiled at me from across the table. "Really?"

I nodded, swallowing it. "It is...you're skills really have improoved. Now you can be an awesome ninja on the battle field AND in the kitchen."

He flicked some parmesian cheese at me playfully. "Oh yeah...I'll totally kill them with my horrid cooking."

I shrugged. "Hey, ya never know. Food-poisoning no jutsu." I raised my eyebrow at him, trying to keep a straight face.

He laughed, putting his hand to his face. "Wow, you epically fail at the poker face."

I couldn't resist laughing as well. "Yeah, I know."

He stopped laughing and leaned across the table towards me.

"What?" I asked.

He licked my cheek and I closed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

He whispered in my ear, "You had sauce on your cheek, love...I HAD to get it..."

* * *

><p>"Kabuto, honey, you need some sleep..." Kakashi begged, running his finger along my spine. I had my head resting against his bare chest and shivered slightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist firmly and shook my head. "No...I don't want to." I said, smiling up at him.<p>

He sighed. "And why not?"

I looked up at him. "Because I want to stay awake with you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. "I'm about ready to go to sleep my self, ai." He said, yawning.

"Oh okay..." I said, kissing his chest. "I guess we'll go to bed then..."

He nodded and pulled the covers on top of our bodies. "Okay." He said, kissing me one last time before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Happy Thanksgiving!" I smiled warmly as people filed into the hotel we reserved. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and smiled, looking back at Kakashi.<p>

"And how are you this evening?" He smiled down at me.

I put my hand to the side of his face and kissed his lips. "I'm fine...the same as I was about ten minutes ago."

He smiled. "I know, I know...I'm just lonely without you upstairs with me..."

"I'll be up there soon...we just have one more guest to arrive, watashi no ai..."

He raised his silvery eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Oh...well can't you come upstairs anyway? I'm sure he'll find his own way up there...eventually."

I smacked him playfully. "You're mean...but yeah, I guess I could go on upstairs..."

He smiled and tugged on my hand, pulling me into the elevator, running his hands along my body feverishly and kissing my neck. I leaned my head against the wall and moaned slightly. The doors closed slowly and the looks on Pein and Konan's faces told me that they were officially scarred for  
>life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you two...get a room." Kotetsu said as the elevator doors opened. I smiled and Kakashi stopped kissing my neck. "Oh don't act like you and Izumo don't do it all the time..."<p>

Kotetsu stiffened and Izumo just laughed, poking his head into the elevator. "And so what if we do?" He winked and pulled Kotetsu in with him.

I laughed. "Oh, wow, you rebels!"

Izumo winked at us again and grabbed Kotetsu's hand lovingly. "Oh, you know it."

* * *

><p>"Uh, Itachi...you know that's not Kisame right? That's a shower curtain..." I said, trying hard not to<br>laugh.

"It is?" He said, squinting. He scratched his head. "It sure looks like Kisame to me...I mean...it's blue  
>at least..."<p>

I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore. "Well, it isn't! It's just a blue shower curtain."

He snorted and walked out of the room, talking to himself. "Who in the world would have a powder-blue shower curtain? It's just tacky...I mean come on that's just screaming 'gay'..." He ran into a fern. "Oh hello, Zetsu..."

"Uh Itachi...Zetsu's over there..." I heard Kisame say to Itachi from across the room.

"Really?" he turned around and tripped over a chair. "God dammit Sasuke, watch where you put those big feet of yours, will ya?" He looked back and scowled at the chair. "Freaking moron..."

I covered my mouth, laughing. Kakashi walked up beside me and kissed my cheek. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, unable to answer from laughing too hard. He raised his eyebrow at me. I swallowed, finally able to speak again. "I-It's Itachi! He's as blind as a bat and it's just too funny!"

He smiled. "Ah, yes...I know."

"THESE DAMN FANGIRLS ARE TOO CLINGY! DX" Itachi yelled, getting tangled up in the coat rack. Kisame sighed and went to help out his lover.

I looked over at Kakashi. "That must be hard...to see your lover graudally losing his mind..."

He held me close. "Yeah...it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had fun writing the blind scene for Itachi x] Sorry, Uchiha fans, I LOVE making fun of them. 3**


	5. Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year

**A/N: This story barely has anything to do with the original Naruto plot. Thanks and please review.**

KakaKabu  
>Chp. 5<p>

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi!" I said, turning around to face him. He yawned, covering his mouth. "Merry Christmas, ai." He yawned again. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "10:37, watashi no ai..."

He leaned against the doorframe. "That's too early..."

I shrugged. "Not really...but it IS Christmas afterall..."

He had fallen asleep but jerked himself awake at my words. "Christmas? Really?"

I shook my head. "Yes, really...why do you think I said 'Merry Christmas'? You think I did it just to  
>hear myself talk?"<p>

"I don't know, ai...I'm just so tired...I didn't realize..." He opened his mouth in a wide yawn.

I smiled. "Want some hot chocolate?"

He nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

I set the steaming cup of hot chcolate in front of him. "Careful...it's hot. Want whipcream?"

He nodded again. "Okay, and yes please."

I pulled out the can and sprayed it on top of his drink. "There you go." I said, smiling.

He took a sip of it. "Mmm, ai, this is good." He looked up at me from behind his glass, smiling.

I pointed to my upper lip. "Uh, ai...?"

He looked puzzled. "Hmmm?"

"You have, um...whipcream on your lip..."

He started to move his hand towards his face but I stopped him. "I'll get it." I whispered, sliding my tongue along his lip.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this damn thing keeps falling!" Kakashi yelled in frustration as the wall fell off the house.<p>

I examined it over his shoulder, putting my finger to my chin in thought. "Maybe you read the instructions wrong...I think that's supposed to be the roof." I said pointing to the fallen piece.

He looked down at it and frowned. "Maybe...I don't know..."

I shook my head. "Let me see the instructions." He handed me the paper and I examined it. I could feel my eyes almost bulging out of my head. "Whaa? These instructions are so difficult! How in the-? What the hell?"

He looked over my shoulder. "See? Not that easy now is it?" He kissed my cheek. "I'm sure we'll figure it out...eventually."

I shook my head. "Fine...but who knew a gingerbread house could be so much damn work?"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi stop that!" I giggled. "That icing is for the house!"<p>

He smiled and stuck a gumdrop in his mouth. "What's the point of going through all the hard work making it...when it'll taste just the same if we eat it now?"

I shook my head. "Because it's not about the making of it and eating it...it's about having fun while doing it."

Kakashi laughed and squirted some icing into my hair. I frowned as it dripped onto my face. "I'll show you some fun, Kabuto...only it doesn't involve icing..." He smiled widely, wrapping an arm around my waist and licking the line of icing off my face.

I blushed. "Ai, stop it, not now!"

* * *

><p>"EAT SNOW YOU FUZZBAG!" Kakashi said, aiming a snowball at Sasuke. It hit him in the back, and he spun around, fuming. "Okay...who did it?"<p>

Kakashi smiled, pointing at himself. "I did."

"Oh you did, did you?" Sasuke said, picking up a handful of snow and packing it into a ball. He aimed towards Kakashi but he had dodged before the ball could hit any part of him. Sasuke grumbled and headed into the house.

I shook my head at Kakashi. "You shouldn't tease him like that."

He swung from the branch beside my head, hanging upside down. I looked over at him and he smiled.

"I know...but it's fun."

I shook my head again. "Okay then...let's get back to building our snowman, ai."

* * *

><p>"That snowman has one fat head..." Sasuke said, looking out the window and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.<p>

Kakashi looked up from the gingerbread man he was eating. "You're one to talk, Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted. "At least I was born with the Sharingan..."

Kakashi spoke through a mouthful of gingerbread. "At least I have friends."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi interrupted him. "Fuck buddies don't count, Sasuke. So you can cross off Naruto."

I walked into the room, holding a tray with freshly baked gingerbread men. "What are you two fighting over THIS time?"

"Of how Sasuke has no friends." Kakashi said, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I do too!" Sasuke defended himself.

I looked over at him. "Fuck buddies don't count, Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled to himself and I laughed, sliding the gingerbread men onto a plate.

There was a knock on the door and all three of us looked up. "I'll get it!" I said, bounding over and opening the door. "Hello and welco- HOLY SHIT IT'S THE AKATSUKI!"

"The Akatsuki?" Kakashi said from the other room.

"May we come in?" Pein said, looking down at me. I nodded hesitantly and they filed in, one by one.

Tobi was the last one to come in and he held up a big box. "Tobi got Kabuto and Kakashi senpai a present! Tobi is a good boy!" He said, running through the house.

Deidara grabbed him by the coat.

"Knock it off, Tobi, un."

"I'm sorry Deidara senpai...Tobi will be a good boy." He said, slumping his shoulders.

I closed the door and walked back into the living room. "Hey, are these FRESHLY baked gingerbread men?" Zetsu asked, pointing at the plate.

I nodded. "Yeah...help yourself."

"How much did you pay for this?" Kakuzu asked, holding up Tobi's present.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi can't say. It'll ruin Tobi's surprise."

Hidan walked by, biting the head off of a gingerbread man. "Awe, man this shit is fucking sweet. Hey you guys got a fucking tv in this shithole?"

I shook my head and he frowned at me. "Man you fucking suck monkey balls."

Pein looked up from his make-out session with Konan. "Yeah, we know you do, Hidan."

I looked around the room. "Well...I guess now would be a good time to open presents..." I said, getting up off of the floor.

Tobi jumped up and started running around again. "PRESENTS? TOBI LOVES PRESENTS!"

Deidara smacked him across the head. "Shut up, Tobi, un."

I looked up at the ceiling and mumbled to myself. "If I'm somehow sane by the end of today...it'll be a miracle..."

* * *

><p>"OPEN TOBI'S PRESENT FIRST, KABUTO SENPAI!" Tobi said excitedly from where he was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth.<p>

"Uh, okay then..." I said, now slightly deaf from all his yelling. I unwrapped the box slowly (which was wrapped in the sunday comics for some reason...) and looked inside. "Thank you so much, Tobi!' I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You like it Kabuto senpai?" He said, his voice reaching a higher octave.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes it's really great, Tobi."

Kakuzu eyed Tobi. "What kind of a Christmas present is a blender?"

Tobi looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "You're just mad because all you got in your sock was coal."

"Okay, moving on..." I said, trying to avoid the fighting.

* * *

><p>"Get home safely!" I waved as they walked out of our yard.<p>

"Okay, will do." Pein called back, pulling up his hood and disappearing into the night.

I smiled and looked up at Kakashi. He smiled back. "At least we have a new blender, ai."

I nodded. "Yeah...I guess."

We walked inside and closed the door. I looked up, blushing. He looked up too then back down at  
>me. "Mistletoe..." He whispered and took a step closer, kissing me on the lips.<p>

"Gay." Sasuke said, looking up from his new PSP.

I frowned at him. "You shouldn't say that...after all WE bought you that PSP..."

He snorted. "Whatever."

I shook my head and looked up at Kakashi. "I know it's strange...but I was wondering why Itachi and Kisame weren't here today..."

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know...maybe-"

"Itachi's dead." Sasuke interrupted Kakashi. "He died yesterday morning. Kisame's been in his room the past two days crying."

"And how'd he die?" I whispered.

Sasuke looked away. "I-I killed him."

Kakashi and I just stared at him in shock. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke broke down crying.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi...what are you doing?" I asked, leaning over him.<p>

He smiled up at me. "Getting ready for the new year, ai."

"I know THAT...but what's with all the wine?" I said, eyeing it.

"Well...I figured we'd start the new year with a BANG" He winked annd nudged my arm. "If ya get what I'm saying."

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable..."

He smiled and hugged me in a tight embrace. "I know...but that's what you love about me." He winked again.

"Gosh you're such a pervert...almost as bad as Jiraiya..."

He winked at me again and headed into the living room. "Just don't let him hear you say that."

* * *

><p>"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kakashi yelled, swinging me around the room.<p>

"Whoa, Kakashi...put me down." I said, surprised by his sudden action.

He set me down gently. "Happy new year, Kabuto." He said smiling.

I smiled back. "Happy new year, Kakashi." He kissed my lips and stroked my face. I leaned into him and sighed.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom. "Whoa, Kakashi...you're certainly in a mood..."

He smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

* * *

><p>"Wow..." I said, my head still swarming. "Kakashi that was just...whoa..."<p>

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my sholders, pulling me closer to him. "Yeah, I know...I have that effect on people..."

I nodded. "Yeah...I'll say...wow."

He laughed again and kissed my neck. "Kabuto you're so cute when you can't think..."

I frowned. "I can think."

"Oh really, now? What's two plus two?" He said, running his hands in between my legs.

"Whoa..." I said, biting my lower lip.

"Exactly." He said, kissing my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING! Lemons in next chapter~**


	6. Birthday Ramen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto (sadly) Rated M for man sex, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Chp. 6<p>

"Hey, Kabuto, happy birthday..." Kakashi said, kissing my lips.

I opened my eyes drowsily to look up at him and smiled. "Thank you, watashi no ai..." I yawned. "That's so sweet of you..."

He smiled back at me, propping himself up with his elbow. He stroked the side of my face with his free hand. "So what do you want to do for your birthday, ai?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me...anything's fine, so long as I'm with you."

He smiled. "How about I treat you to Ichiraku's? I hear they do something special for birthdays..."

I nodded. "Sure...sounds great...now let me go back to sleep."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Oh, alright."

* * *

><p>"So what can I get you boys today?" Teuchi, the ramen shop owner said with a smile.<p>

Kakashi draped his arm around my shoulders and whispered into Teuchi's ear. Teuchi looked over at me. "Ah! Oh, okay, I see...coming right up."

I looked over at Kakashi, puzzled. "What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "You'll see..."

"So how are you boys today?" Ayame said, pouring us some water.

I smiled. "Well so far it's been great...I mean, today's my birthday..."

"Happy birthday!" She said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Ayame!" Teuchi said, handing her two bowls of ramen. She took them and set them down in front of us. "Enjoy your meal."

I nodded and pulled apart my chopsticks. "Mmmm, this smells great...what is it?"

"It's our special birthday ramen...free of charge."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks!" I said, digging into my meal. It's taste spread into my mouth with a burst of flavor. I smiled and looked over at Kakashi, my mouth full of noodles. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun!"

He smiled warmly at me. "Anytime, ai..."

* * *

><p>I patted my stomach. "Boy, that was great. I'm stuffed." I grinned.<p>

Kakashi laughed and took my hand, twining our fingers together. "I'm glad you liked it...it was the least I could do..." He stopped in the middle of the road and kissed me like he never kissed me before. I held the kiss, never wanting it to end but, sadly, he pulled away too soon. My head was  
>spinning from the intensity of that kiss.<p>

I smiled up at him and he stroked the side of my face. "Come on, ai...let's go watch a movie..." He said, pulling me towards our home.

I giggled and followed him. "Okay, just no zombies..."

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>"I love this part." I said, as Angel and Collins started singing down the street 'I'll cover you'. I looked back at Kakashi and smiled. He nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer. We were laying on the couch with a blanket around us since it was so cold. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I closed my eyes, loving his touch...wanting more. He bent down and whispered into my ear. "Be my Angel, ai?"<p>

I smiled, whispering back. "Only if you'll be my Collins..."

He kissed my cheek, and took a hold of my hand. "Okay, ai."

I smiled, snuggling up to him and dozing off in the presance of his warmth.

* * *

><p>I heard familiar voices in the background...was that...Naruto...? I shook my head, blocking it out and<br>saved the best memory for last...

* * *

><p>"Kabuto..." He said, stroking my face.<p>

I leaned into him. "Yes, watashi no ai?"

He lowered his voice to a gruff whisper. "I want to make love to you...here and now..."

I nodded, biting my lower lip as his hands ran along my frame. He smiled, pushing me up against the  
>wall and pinning my arms above my head. He began nipping at my neck, drawing blood. I leaned my<br>head back and let out a quiet moan. He leaned back and took a hold of my hand. "Come on, ai...let's  
>take this to the bedroom..."<p>

I smiled broadly. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>He ran his tongue slowly along my bare chest and I closed my eyes, letting out another moan. He sat<br>up, pulling off his shirt, revealing a well muscled chest.

I smiled greedily. He was mine. ALL mine. I pulled him back down and he layed on top of me, kissing me feverishly. I kissed him back, running  
>my fingers through his hair. He bit my bottom lip, drawing blood again and I flinched. He ran his hand along my arm soothingly and slowly licked off the blood. I sighed, closing my eyes and continued to kiss him. He ran his hand along my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist. He moved against me, grinding hard. I could feel our erections moving against each other and I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing handfuls of it to keep from moaning.<p>

He slid his hands down to my waist and unbuttoned my pants, pushing them down slightly. He reached into my boxers and pulled out my dick. He grinned up at me and stuck it in his mouth, sucking lightly. I grabbed at the bedsheets and moaned loudly. He continued sucking and I began panting, as it got harder and harder...

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes..." I said, grabbing onto a pillow as I felt him push into me. He put his hands on my waist and began moving in and out slowly. I moaned into the pillow as he came out then pushed back in harder.

He slid his hand in between my legs and grabbed my dick again. He moved his hand up and down, jacking me off. I reached back and ran my hand along his leg, feeling him push into me again. Another moan escaped my body and he responded with a low moan of his own.

"Kakashi...I'm about to..." I panted, getting ready.

"I know..." He said, slightly out of breath himself.

His strong hands continued to stroke me, and soon the wet and sticky liquid was shooting out onto the bed.

He pulled out and sat beside me running his hands along his own this time. I helped him and soon his was all over the bed as well. We both sat there, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." I panted.

"I know..." He leaned in and kissed my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

* * *

><p>"KABUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto's voice broke through my memory of the night before. I looked up at him, my face red and puffy from crying.<p>

"Naruto...I...didn't...I mean...I would never...!" Tears were still streaming down my face as he jerked me to my feet. I looked back and saw Kakashi's corpse lying there motionless. "Kakashi...please wake up." I whispered.

I turned back to face Naruto and he pushed a kunai to my neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "What are you doing, Naruto?" I said, panicstricken.

"You killed Kakashi-Sensei..." He growled. "AND you're a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village."

The tears continued to fall down my face and I shook my head, biting my bottom lip, unable to speak.

"Why are you crying for? Huh? Feeling guilty about killing the best Jounin of the Leaf Village?" Naruto spat in my face.

"I didn't kill him!" I said, crying harder.

Naruto jerked his head back. "Oh yeah? Then who did?"

"Pein's Devapath..." I whispered, wishing desperately that Naruto would drop his kunai.

"Yeah. Right...Nice coverup. I didn't see him get killed by Pein..."

"It's the truth!" I whispered. "Please believe me...I would never hurt your sensei..."

"Oh yeah?" Proove it." He said, pressing his kunai harder against my neck, drawing more blood.

"I loved him..." I gasped, wishing he'd stop.

"Uh, huh, sure..." He said his eyes flashing with disbelief. "If you loved him so much, why didn't you help him?"

"There was nothing I could do..." I said, a lump rising in the back of my throat.

"Sure..." He rolled his eyes, pressing the kunai harder.

"Naruto, stop it...you're going to kill me...!" I said trying to knock the kunai out of his hand.

His eyes flashed. "That, Kabuto, was my intention all along..."

I closed my eyes, ready to die...too weak to put up a resistance. "Kakashi...I love you...Please, wherever I go...I hope it's with you..." I whispered.

"NOW DIE!' Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lawl for the fail lemon. XD (This was my first yaoi fanfic afterall so that's why it sucks compared to my newer stories) XD I can't believe it's taken me 9 months to post this damn thing XD**


	7. Chakra Does Wonders

**A/N: I (sadly) do not own Naruto. Warning, M-Preg ahead. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

~Kakashi~  
>Where am I? What is this place? I thought, walking forward.<p>

"Is that you, Kakashi?" A familiar voice asked.

I sighed, letting down my guard. "So this is where you've been." I walked forward and sat next to my father at the edge of the firepit. His gaze stayed fixed on the fire blazing in front of us. "Would you tell me your story?"

"Yeah, but it's really long, so it's going to take a while." I said, hoping he'd understand.

His face, wrinkled with age, turned and smiled at me. "Yeah, that's fine."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Well, you see, father..." I said, going into detail about my life after his death. I watched his face carefully; it betrayed no emotion. He sat there in silence, minutes after I finished, before finally opening his mouth to speak. "I never imagined both you and I would die so young." A moment of silence hushed over us once for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Not as young as your mother, however."

"Dad, I've always wanted to ask you something..." He turned to gaze at me and nodded. I looked down at my hands and continued. "Why did my father, Konoha's legendary White Fang, break it's laws by choosing to abandon the mission to save his friends?" The memory of his lifeless corpse at my feet brought tears to my eyes, but I forced them back. "Had you not, you wouldn't have been condemned by the others, nor would you have locked yourself up." I clenched my hands into fists. "I was so..._frustrated_."

"I see it was tough for you as well, huh?"

"Yeah. But you know, Dad...no matter what happened...you gave it your all. I understand that now. Today I'm proud of my dad...who broke the law to save his friends." His eyes widened and we just sat there staring at each other for a while before he looked away. "Thank you." He whispered.

_Kakashi...please wake up_...Kabuto's whisper echoed around the room. I looked up. "Kabuto?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I was dead. A sudden wave of Chakra engulfed me, making me glow green and I looked over at my father. "This is-...what's happening?"

He smiled. "Looks like it's not your time just yet...you must still have things to take care of."

"Dad..." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I'm glad I got to speak with you...thank you for forgiving me." I slowly began to fade back to reality and he continued to speak. "I can finally move on now...I'll finally get to see your mother."

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly. "K-Kabuto...? Where is my precious love?" I whispered, looking around me, and finally saw him with Naruto.

"Uh huh, sure..." Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you loved him so much why didn't you help him?"

"There was nothing I could do..." Kabuto said, tears rolling down his face. I narrowed my eyes. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, treats Kabuto like that and gets away with it.

"NOW DIE!" Naruto yelled.

I jumped to my feet, not caring about my wounds and threw a kunai in Naruto's direction, before collapsing onto a nearby tree for support. Blood poured from a gash on my forehead and I looked to see if I had done it. Did I hit my target?

* * *

><p>~Kabuto~<p>

"NOW DIE!" Naruto's yell filled my ears as I prepared for my death. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for it to come, but it never did. The sound of metal colliding echoed around the clearing. I opened one of my eyes to see what had happened and let out a startled gasp. "K-Kakashi?"

He was leaning against a nearby tree, blood dripping from his face. He was panting heavily and gazed at me with his Sharingan eye. "Kab...uto...are you...al..right?" He said betweens gulps of air. I nodded, putting my hand to my mouth, trying hard not to cry.

He blinked at me. "Don't...cry...ai...I'm...fine..."

I shook my head, the tears threatening to overflow again. "You don't look it...you're barely standing!"

He shook his head. "I'll...heal. I'm more worried...about you. How are you...feeling?"

"I'm fine." I managed an audible whisper.

Kakashi nodded and turned slightly to gaze at Naruto, who was still leaning back from avoiding being hit with the kunai. He lifted his finger to point at him. "As for you...if you ever, and I mean...EVER...hurt my precious Kabuto again...you're as good as...dead."

Naruto nodded quickly. "Uh...y-yeah. Whatever you say, Sensei."

Kakashi dropped his hand and slumped his shoulders. "Good...now go inform...Lady Hokage...about the current situation."

"Right!" Naruto said, taking the oppurtunity to get out of there as soon as possible.

After he was out of sight, Kakashi leaned back against the tree and slumped down to the ground slowly. He clutched his stomach and winced in pain. I was by him in an instant, taking his hand in both of my own. I gasped. "Ka-Kakashi! You're still bleeding!"

He waved me off. "I told you...I'm...fine..." He panted, which turned into a low hiss, as I examined a wound on his stomach. I gazed into his eyes, eyes still brimming with tears. "You're hurt...we should get you to a hospital right away!"

He tried to stand up. "Al...right." He stumbled and I caught him, wrapping his arm around my neck. "You're in no condition to walk on your own." He didn't say anything, and started to walk slowly back towards the gates of Konoha.

We stayed silent for a while, except for the sounds of Kakashi's heavy breathing. He stopped and I looked at him.

"Kabuto..." he whispered.

"Yes?" I breathed, thankful he was alive and back by my side.

"Why...did you...do that? You almost...died. You promised me...that you wouldn't...something stupid like...that."

I looked down and bit my lower lip. "I didn't want to live in a world without you, Kakashi, I-"

"Kakashi Sensei, is that you?" Sakura called from the entrance.

We both looked up when she called. Kakashi lowered his voice to a whisper as she drew near. "We'll talk more about this later..." Then louder he said, "Yes, Sakura it's me..."

Her eyes widened as she took him in then her gaze fell on me. "What are YOU doing here, Kabuto? You don't belong to the Leaf Village anymore."

Kakashi held up a hand for her to stop. "It's okay...he's with me..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But-"

"No but's, Sakura. Now go help the others on the battle field and let me handle this on my own."

She frowned but nodded anyway, taking off in the direction we just came from.

I shifted my weight and gazed at him. "Come on...let's get going..."

He nodded, shuffling forward. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Not even an hour later and already so much has happened. Konoha is basically destroyed, Master Jiraiya is dead, Lady Hokage is in a coma, and more than half of the village's ninja are injured. I sighed, looking at Kakashi. He stared back and blinked slowly. "What?"<p>

"I thought I had lost you..." I looked down at my hands, and bit my lower lip, trying hard not to cry. He reached out his arm and took my hand in his own. "Kabuto..."

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Everything will be fine." He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand soothingly.

I shook my head. "You don't know that."

"True..." He said, pulling me into his side. "But one thing I do know for certain is that I love you and never want to see you do anything like that again."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder lightly, afraid of hurting him. "Alright."

"Promise me for real this time?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I promise."

He kissed the top of my head and gave me a light squeeze. "Good." He rubbed his thumb under my eyes slowly, and I closed them, greatful to be back in his arms once again.

"Kakashi...?" I said opening my eyes to gaze up at him.

He looked down at me. "Yes, my love?"

I smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl, burying my face in his neck. "I love you!"

He smiled back and kissed the side of my head. "I love you too."

"Promise me you'll never leave?"

"I promise." He said, tilting my face up and kissing me softly. I kissed him back, moving our lips against each other.

He pulled away all too soon and I frowned slightly. "Sorry." He said, leaning up slightly(and wincing as he did so) to give me a quick peck.

I laid my hand on his chest, and pushed him back down onto the bed gently. "It's okay...you need to rest so that you can heal."

He nodded, and relaxed again. "Alright, ai."

I laid back down on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. He stroked my face gently, his fingertips carressing my skin, and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on top of my heead. I snuggled up against him, feeling very warm and comfortable. He twitched slightly. "You awakee, my love?" He whisperd, in case<p>

I was still sleeping. I nodded. "Mhmm."

"Good morning then. Have a nice rest?"

I nodded again. "Yes...did you ever get to sleep?"

He shrugged. "A few hours."

I frowned into his chest. "You need more that that, ai."

"I know...but you're so fascinating to watch...you talk in your sleep." He said, smiling crookedly.

I felt my face flush pink. "I-I do?"

He nodded. "Yeah...it's quite cute actually...I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"W-what did you hear?" I said feeling my face grow hotter.

"That you loved me..."

"But you already know that..."

"And that you want us to be a family...with a little Hatake of our own..."

Yep. My face was officially red. "Um..."

He squeezed me lightly and pulled away so he could look at me. He rested his hand under my chin, tilting it up slightly. "Would you like that Kabuto, darling?" His eyes were filled with love. Love for me. I nodded.

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out something before gazing into my eyes. "Kabuto, my darling, I love you. And I always will. I promise to love you and hold you, take care of you and cherish you forever." He took ahold of my left hand, sliding a ring onto my finger before gazing back into my eyes. "I know this isn't the most romantic proposal ever but...will you marry me?"

I nodded, too shocked to speak. He sat up and hugged me tight before pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "How's that for a proposal?" He said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers within his hair and resting my forehead against his. "It was perfect." I said smiling, before kissing him. He kissed back, his lips seeming to melt against my own.

* * *

><p>~Kakashi~<p>

"Kabuto, I love you." I said, nuzzling his neck.

He smiled and moaned softly. "I love you too."

I bit his neck lightly. "How much?"

"Mmm..so much I can't even begin to put it into words."

I had my hands on either sides of his head, hovering over him. I slid my hand up his shirt. "And you'll never leave?"

"Mmm...no, never." He ran his hands through my hair, tangling his fingers within the strands. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. Such warm soft lips. I traced his lips slowly with my tongue before he opened his mouth and let me in. I explored it with him slowly, our tongues moving against each other. He wrapped his hands around my neck, pulling me closer and sighed my name softly. "Oh, Kakashi..."

I laid down on top of him, rubbing against him, making him moan. "Kabuto..." I whispered back, wanting to be as close as possible. He sat up, running his hands down my chest and unbuttoning my shirt slowly. After each button undone, he kissed my chest. I moaned softly and slid off my shirt before pulling his off him. He layed back down, pulling me with him. His ran his hands along my chest slowly, tracing every muscle and piece of skin. I couldn't help but moan this was too perfect. HE'S perfect. My thoughts were interrupted as his tongue ran over my nipple, making me moan again.

* * *

><p>"Oh...my...that was...whoa." He lay there naked and panting...making me want him all over again. I smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes and stroking his face. He smiled up at me. I smiled back, sliding my hands down his back to grip his ass. He jumped slightly, but soon relaxed and kissed my lips. I kissed back, working my lips along his jaw line and down his neck. I bit lightly, sucking on the soft skin. He let out another quiet moan, tangling his hands into my hair. Oh, how I loved it when he did that. He moaned. "Mmmm...Kakashi...?"<p>

"Hmmm?" I asked, still nibbeling on his skin.

"What would you...mmm...say if I told you I was...~ah~ pregnant?" He said, leaning his head back slightly.

I continued biting him, not really concerned at the moment. "I'd say that was impossible...mmm, why?"

"Because I am...mmmm." He moaned again.

I looked up at him, slightly startled. "You're...pregnant?" My eyes widened. I tried to calculate how the hell that was humanly possible.

He nodded. "Mhmm."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive." He said, putting my hand to hs stomach, which felt a bit rounder than normal.

"H-how is that even possible?"

"Chakra can do wonders..." Kabuto said, sounding as if this didn't bother him a bit.

"So you're saying this all happened because of something to do with our Chakra?"

He nodded and wrapped his hands around my neck. "Mhmm." He kissed me again.

I kissed back hesitantly. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad...oh fuck, I'm gonna be a father. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, I'm so sorry it sucks TT^TT.**

**Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter...kinda sucks...and it's a cliffhanger so I might have to make an 8th chapter...which won't be as long probably. And so yep! Kabuto's pregnant...don't ask me how all I can say is "Chakra can do wonders..." Which, if you think about it, it can. XD **


End file.
